Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe is a magical girl who rescues Madoka and Sayaka from a witch in episode 1. She is already contracted to Kyubey and offers to act as a mentor to the pair should they choose to become magical girls. She is a powerful veteran who fights with summoned muskets and ribbons, as well as a ladylike older sister figure who enjoys tea. Mami, eager to acquire new friends, demonstrates the glory and heady thrill of magical heroism, but also shows Madoka and Sayaka the terrible danger inherent in going into the teeth of a witch's domain. In the spin-off manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story, Mami serves as the main protagonist alongside Kyoko Sakura. She seems not to like Homura though Homura dislikes her more but at the same time she still cares for her just like Homura cares for her back even more. Physical description Mami is shown to have larger breasts and is taller and looks more developed than the other magical girls. She is known to be the "fanservice" magical girl but is still an important part to the series. She has blonde hair with curly pigtails and has yellow eyes. Personality Mami first appears as an older, more experienced girl, and is one of the first magical girls introduced in the series. She is shown to have feminine tastes, such as drinking tea and dressing with flower clips in her hair and bows on her shoes. She has a strong sense of personal justice, which keeps her on the path of helping innocents despite gaining little reward for it. This sense of justice also makes it difficult for her to team up with other magical girls for more than short periods, as many will only fight witches for the chance of finding a Grief Seed or in self-defense, and many others are against teaming up with their "competition" in hunting witches. These circumstances compound with her lonely nature as an orphan who has trouble making friends at school due to her having little time for much outside of witch hunting, which has turned Mami into a very isolated person looking for friends. She has been shown to take the harsh truths of the magical girl system quite badly depending on the circumstances, and at times has proven to be unstable and dangerous when confronted with them. Mami always uses honorifics and calls people by their surname with the honorific '-san'. This shows her age and emotional distance to the other girls, who are younger than her and closer in age to each another. Trivia *According to the Production Note, her height is 156-159cm. *Her birthday, blood type and other biographical information is unknown. *She has characteristic Ojou Ringlets at the sides of her face. *Mami enjoys hosting tea parties. She has been shown to be a rather good cook, especially when it comes to dessert. *Mami's drinking tea from a teacup after her fight with Gertrud was an original idea added by Inu Curry. Category:Dead Category:Female